<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zweisamkeit by RussianFanArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641375">Zweisamkeit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive'>RussianFanArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Feelings, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сознание причудливо дробилось. Одна часть Ивана поражалась самой себе и той первой беспричинной лжи, которую она, к собственному ужасу, нагромоздила перед Наташей. Вторая, нервно натягивая на себя одежду и всё время бездумно хватая что-то не то, просто отчаянно хотела к Гилберту, и у неё не было на этот счёт ни вопросов, ни сомнений.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belarus/Russia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zweisamkeit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Название: Zweisamkeit<br/>Автор: Эльхен<br/>Дата публикации: 11 сентября 2020</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Кино — это для тех, кого устроит два-три часа личной жизни», — любил повторять в актёрском старый Константиныч.</p>
<p>«В лучшем случае и не каждый день», — прибавляет Иван, придавленный реалиями капитализма, которые Константинычу увидеть уже не удалось. Как, впрочем, и кошмарные девяностые, когда на Мосфильме практически не было целых окон, и по павильонам пёстрыми перекати-поле катались газеты, шелестя о свободе, модернизации и новых принципах.</p>
<p>«Я бы предпочёл жить при тоталитаризме», — прокомментировал один такой листок звукооператор Гилберт Байльшмидт — он был родом из ГДР, — когда они сидели и курили на бордюрчике.</p>
<p>Чуть поодаль коренастый техник и лично режиссёр на руках вносили Олю Черненко в разящий вонью метров за сто клозет — отчасти потому, что не хотели испортить пышное платье с фижмами, отчасти потому, что в туалете жили крысы, и они могли испортить Олю.</p>
<p>Гилберт, глядя на это представление, затянулся и продолжил мысль: «И чтобы кровавый режим тоталитарно платил мне зарплату в срок и сам закупал оборудование. Сука», — это ругательство он произносил как самый грязный мат, — «у звукорежиссера на всем пульте только три штекера работает! И то потому, что я там кое-что подпаял. На остальные материалов не хватило».</p>
<p>Золотисто-кремовые фижмы Оли, наконец, скрылись в зияющем дырой проходе с тёмно-зелёным косяком. Иван аккуратно потушил недокуренную сигарету и убрал окурок обратно в пачку на потом.</p>
<p>«У меня уже полгода зарплаты не было», — зачем-то сообщил он. — «А прошлую не доплатили. Наташа… невеста моя, ушла. Раньше торопила всё: «Давай заявление подадим, давай заявление подадим!» А тут молча вещи собрала и уехала. Я приезжаю со съёмок, а в квартире темень. Думал, устала, спать пораньше легла, а постель пустая и никто не отзывается. На столе записку нашёл: «Я так больше не могу. Прощай».»</p>
<p>«А ты что?» — поинтересовался Гилберт, обрусело-сочувственно косясь на него очень немецкими водянисто-голубыми, почти прозрачными глазами.</p>
<p>«А я что? Сказали «прощай» — простил», — горько скаламбурил Брагинский.</p>
<p>Байльшмидт, сдержанно усмехнувшись, покачал головой: «Неземное ты существо, Иван. Когда твоя Наташа это поймёт, прибежит обратно и больше от тебя ни на шаг».</p>
<p>Иван ему почему-то поверил. Во всяком случае, ключ исправно оставлял под ковриком, несмотря на риск, что квартиру обнесут. Хотя не то чтобы после полугода без зарплаты там оставалось что-то действительно ценное.</p>
<p>Будто чуя, что поживиться нечем, а может, просто не ожидая от хозяина такой беспечности, воры обходили квартиру стороной. Зато ключом часто пользовался Гилберт, с которым они крепко сдружились за без малого полтора года съёмок, особенно в «безнаташины» четыре месяца. Байльшмидту не улыбалось ехать после работы в общежитие, комендантша которого отмечала скандалом каждый его приход после закрытия дверей. Брагинскому отрадно было с кем-то делить своё двухкомнатное одиночество.</p>
<p>Порой у него закрадывалась мысль, что с Гилбертом даже спокойнее и уютнее, чем с Наташей. Он гнал эти сравнения, укорял себя за подлость по отношению к женщине, с которой прошёл бок о бок всю жизнь, от детской песочницы до романтических свиданий и «переезжай ко мне». Натка не виновата в том, что она не понимала, как можно целую неделю перешагивать через пакет с мусором, поставленный в коридор для того, чтобы он его вынес, приходить домой только поесть, помыться и поспать, а всё остальное время пропадать на работе, за которую к тому же месяцами не платят и неизвестно, заплатят ли. Нормальным людям такое вообще понять сложно, а уж любящей женщине, которая ждёт и не дожидается внимания…</p>
<p>«У нас личная жизнь по расписанию, если в графике место останется», — говорил он Наташе когда-то давно, в цветущем мае. — «Поэтому многие актёры так часто женятся и разводятся. Или живут с коллегами. А потом разбегаются, если графики совсем не сходятся».</p>
<p>Натка ела сладкую вату и посмеивалась.</p>
<p>«Да это же эгоизм. Ты либо любишь человека, либо нет. При чём тут графики?» — и она смотрела на него долгим, преданным взглядом, без слов давая понять, что уж она-то ревновать к работе не станет и будет надёжной подругой. Кто бы мог подумать, что их роману оставалось два года десять месяцев…</p>
<p>Обручальное кольцо, припрятанное на годовщину, Иван так и не смог сдать в ломбард, даже когда на кухне не было ничего, кроме зачерствевших сушек, и нечем было заплатить за квартиру. Впрочем, с тех пор как у него стал ночевать Гилберт, такие проблемы отошли в прошлое. Байльшмидту помогали родственники из Германии. Он считал честным помогать человеку, в доме которого временами «поживывает».</p>
<p>По утрам Ивана будил аромат настоящего немецкого кофе, который Гилберту присылали из Берлина. Если в посылке приходили продукты, к кофе прилагались бутерброды с криво нарезанной копчёной колбасой или кляксами мармелада. Гил называл это великолепие «спасибо за ночлег». Иван, начищая вечерами на ужин вдвое больше картошки, чем обычно, думал об этом как о «спасибо за утро».</p>
<p>За едой обычно говорили о работе и коллегах. Реже — о новостях и политике, но таких тем Брагинский старался избегать. Слушать о родной стране плохое было больно, а хорошего сказать толком было и не о чем. Да и Гил излишне кипятился, что сравнивая Россию с Германией, что Россию с СССР, что Германию с ГДР. К западным братьям-немцам у него, кажется, было даже больше претензий, чем к нынешним власть имущим. Иногда он до севшего голоса спорил с братом по телефону. Однажды в сердцах бросил трубку и с нервным смешком сообщил Ивану: «Он сказал, что я ору как самые отбитые осси! Я хоть раз голос повысил?»</p>
<p>Иван покачал головой. Гилберт с печальной ухмылкой приподнял брови, как бы говоря: «То-то и оно».</p>
<p>Несмотря на то, что братья Байльшмидты прощали друг друга так же легко, как начинали ругаться, Брагинский объяснял себе их стычками, почему Гилберт до сих пор не прибег к столь боготворимой многими репатриации. Спрашивать напрямую было как-то неловко, а в глубине души страшно — вдруг Гил скажет, что уже подал документы и вот-вот уедет?</p>
<p>Но Байльшмидт никак намерения вернуться к семье не выражал и о переезде заикнулся лишь однажды — причём о его, Ивана, переезде.</p>
<p>«Вот смотрю я на тебя, Ваня», — сказал он, по обыкновению слегка запнувшись на мягком эн, — «и думаю: почему в Америку не уедешь?»</p>
<p>«Кому я там нужен?» — фыркнул Брагинский, помешивая овсянку на воде. Гил бутербродных завтраков не признавал и считал, что солдат, спортсмен и звукарь должны питаться основательно. — «Там таких понаехавших пруд пруди».</p>
<p>«И все они — актёры, по которым Голливуд плачет?» — усмехнулся Гилберт. — «Не… как это?.. не прибедничай?..»</p>
<p>«Прибедняйся», — подсказал Иван редкое в вокабуляре немца слово.</p>
<p>«Не прибедняйся!» — тотчас вернулся к прежней уверенности Байльшмидт. — «Ты красивый и талантливый. Когда графа играл, в этих золотых эполетах и перчатках, все гримёрши потекли. Да что там, даже у меня привстал!»</p>
<p>«Гил», — смущённо поморщился Брагинский.</p>
<p>«Ну если это правда?» — ничуть не устыдился Байльшмидт. — «Говорю тебе, ты точно пробьёшься».</p>
<p>«И кого я буду играть?» — помрачнел Иван. — «Очередного Ивана Драго? Русского шпиона какого-нибудь? Нет, спасибо», — он принялся разбивать вилкой упорно комкующуюся кашу так энергично, что кастрюля закачалась на конфорке, — «я в кино не для этого пошёл».</p>
<p>«А как насчёт Германии?» — подождав, пока он перестанет греметь посудой, спросил Гилберт.</p>
<p>Брагинский обернулся. Немец смотрел на него со спокойным выжиданием.</p>
<p>«У вас там сплошной артхаус», — сказал Иван.</p>
<p>«Можно подумать, у вас кино лучше», — заметил Байльшмидт.</p>
<p>«Странно ждать от очнувшегося коматозника картин уровня Эйзенштейна», — парировал Брагинский.</p>
<p>Больше о переездах не говорили.</p>
<p>Им и без лишних мечтаний было, чем заняться. Гилберт задался целью занять кресло звукорежиссёра и вместо неуклюжих переводов Кинга стал читать вечерами специальные книги и статьи, присланные братом. Ивана же пригласили на роль фигуриста. Режиссёр видел в роли его и только его, и его ничуть не смущало, что Брагинский не умеет кататься на коньках.</p>
<p>«Поверить не могу», — натужно усмехался Гилберт, когда Иван, выйдя на лёд дворового катка, тут же терял равновесие и вцеплялся в него, как большой испуганный кот, — «русский, зима чуть ли не полгода, а на коньках кататься не умеешь».</p>
<p>«Я всегда на лыжах бегал», — стыдливо пыхтел Брагинский в ответ, радуясь, что уже почти полночь, и он не позорится перед соседями.</p>
<p>«Ну так пора профессионально расти!» — хохотал Гил. — «Не будет же дублёр за тебя у бортика стоять».</p>
<p>«Не будет…» — вздыхал Иван и старался поменьше виснуть на терпеливо страхующем его немце.</p>
<p>Возвращение Наташи во всей этой кутерьме произошло неожиданно и как будто некстати. Хотя можно ли вернуться кстати спустя год после того, как ушёл навсегда? Иван не был уверен. Наташа, кажется, тоже, потому что ничего не пыталась объяснять и ни за что не упрекала, даже за забытые на кухонном подоконнике бутылки. Положила на стол пакет с мелкими яблоками из маминого садика, опустила на табурет скромную сумку с вещами. Осторожно подняла взгляд на Ивана, ища ответа на неозвученный вопрос.</p>
<p>Брагинский, глядя в её исстали-синие, полные смиренной вины глаза, отчего-то подумал о том, что ключ под ковриком не пригодился. Потом спохватился, подошёл. С нежной (на деле смущённой) медлительностью обнял, прижал к груди. Наташа так же медленно, будто не веря, склонила голову ему на плечо, обвила тонкими, но твёрдыми руками талию. Наверное, в момент их наибольшего соприкосновения ей стало хорошо. Иван этим похвастаться не мог. Телу было тепло и самую малость, от близости красивой и не чужой женщины, волнующе мягко. Душе — пусто и отчасти — там, где ещё не зажил до конца рубец от первой бессонной ночи в опустевшем доме, — больно. Он старался пробудить в себе радость (ведь сколько раз он мечтал об этом моменте!), и думал, тщательно перебирая каждый образ: «Песочница, школа, поцелуи под сиренью».</p>
<p>Натка умиротворённо вздохнула и чуть стиснула его в объятиях. «Песочница, школа, поцелуи под сиренью», — давил на себя Иван, неловко, больше по привычке, поглаживая её по спине, и всё ускорял мысленную мантру от пугающего осознания, что не чувствует ничего, кроме неудобства. Когда та достигла скорости, на которой отдельные кадры сливаются в один мигающий экран с помехами, он не выдержал: «Нат… У меня съёмки через полтора часа…»</p>
<p>У него был выходной.</p>
<p>«Да, конечно…» — Наташа отпрянула, считая себя не в праве быть недовольной или разочарованной. — «Не задерживаю тебя».</p>
<p>Иван кивнул, не находя сил для слов, и ушёл одеваться. В голове был сумбур. Сознание причудливо раздробилось: одна его часть, будто бы наблюдая происходящее со стороны, поражалась самой себе и той первой беспричинной лжи, которую она, к собственному ужасу, нагромоздила перед Наташей так легко и естественно, что это даже вызывало извращённое облегчение. Вторая часть, нервно натягивая на себя одежду и всё время бездумно хватая что-то не то, просто отчаянно хотела к Гилберту, и у неё не было на этот счёт ни вопросов, ни сомнений. У Байльшмидта их, как ни странно, тоже не оказалось.</p>
<p>«Я же говорил, что она вернётся», — сказал он, когда Иван примчался в резервную коморку звукозаписи, где Гил во время выходных экспериментировал со звуком. Довольства своей правотой в его голосе не слышалось.</p>
<p>«Я не знаю, как себя с ней вести», — признался Брагинский. — «Я её люблю, но…» — он бессильно вздохнул, так и не сумев подобрать формулировку. — «У меня сейчас такой раздрай на душе, ты не представляешь…»</p>
<p>«Ну почему», — возразил Байльшмидт. — «Очень хорошо представляю». Наклонился, выволок из-под пульта картонную коробку, выбросил прямо на пол лежавшие там тряпки, проводки и куски пенопласта. Под лампами глянцево блеснули зелёные бока бутылок.</p>
<p>«По пиву?»</p>
<p>Иван, отдаваясь на волю покровительственной невозмутимости немца, кивнул и взял себе у стены стул.</p>
<p>Он задержался «на работе» на час с копейками и едва успел вернуться до закрытия метро. Когда он бежал по выключенному эскалатору наверх, в кармане пальто болталась конфетка, которую ему спонтанно вручил по дороге Гилберт. Вишнёвая карамелька, а может, готовность Гила поддержать его, свидетельством которого она и была, грела душу. Иван шёл домой в почти приподнятом настроении.</p>
<p>По мере подъёма на нужный этаж благодатная расслабленность таяла. Ероша ключом в замочной скважине, Брагинский одновременно и ждал, и боялся скандала.</p>
<p>Наташа встретила его в прихожей в его старой рубашке поверх ночнушки и ни слова не сказала о запахе. То ли не заметила, то ли пиво успело выветриться.</p>
<p>«Привет», — тупо произнёс он.</p>
<p>«Привет», — теребя в руке кончик недоплетённой косы, ответила Ната. — «Яичницу будешь?»</p>
<p>«Нет», — Иван резко осознал, что после посиделок с Гилбертом и утомительной дороги домой у него не осталось сил для новых, неизбежных треволнений. — «Сразу спать».</p>
<p>«Ладно», — не стала настаивать Наташа.</p>
<p>Уже выходя из ванной, Брагинский заметил, что на кухне включен свет, и сообразил, что Наташа всё это время ждала его, чтобы поужинать вместе. Держа в уме эту мысль, он прошёл наощупь в спальню, откинул край одеяла, обстоятельно лёг и укрылся. И подумал: «Я себя ненавижу».</p>
<p>Утверждение, совершенно справедливое с точки зрения разума, не вызвало в нём никакого отклика. Сердце не сжалось от боли и мучительного стыда, щёки и уши не горели, взгляду не захотелось покидать насиженное место. Ему не было всё равно, но и не всё равно не было настолько, чтобы не хотеть повернуться на другой бок, спиной к слабому свету с кухни, и просто уснуть.</p>
<p>«Сон — лучшее лекарство», — любила повторять мама.</p>
<p>Иван повернулся спиной к двери и подсунул ладони под подушку.</p>
<p>Он очень, очень болен.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>